


The Adoption

by Linzithecat



Series: After it ends [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzithecat/pseuds/Linzithecat
Summary: Severus Snape has been caring for Harry for years now, he decides that it is time to make it a little bit more official, he just hopes Lily can accept the changes!
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: After it ends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118120
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	The Adoption

Severus looked down at the forms that he had received, it had been a big step for him and he had had to ask for Albus’ assistance in the end. It had never occurred to him when he had been married to Lily but now they were divorced he was going to adopt Harry. In two weeks time Harry would turn 15 and he thought that it was a perfect birthday present for the young teen. He had discussed it with Harry and knew that while the teen would never say it, he wanted it as much as Severus had found he did.

Harry was at a very turbulent age, going through puberty, his magic growing and he needed a stable parental figure in his life. He knew that Harry was scared that Lily would come back and he would be forced to leave Severus. He wasn’t asking for overall custody of Harry, he knew that would be denied but joint custody with Albus’ help would be more than possible.

He pulled his favourite quill from its place in his desk and the rarely used black ink and started filling in the many different forms. He had no idea why they needed to know his shoe size or if he had ever been to a formal ball at the greek ministry but he filled in all the silly questions, knowing he was doing it to for Harry.

XXX

Severus jumped slightly at the sound of a door banging open, only just managing not to drop the aconite into the potion he was working on and blowing up himself and whomever had just ignored the do no disturb sign and barged into his lab.He did not even have time to turn around and start berating the person when he knew who it was and felt his anger rise.

“He’s mine Severus, you can’t have him,” Lily Evans shouted, her voice grinding on his nerves. He was very happy that Harry was spending a few days at Longbottom manor with Neville. Lady Longbottom enjoyed having Harry to stay, she had told him that he liked the fact that Neville had friends and that Harry was a polite young man with very impressive manners, not like some of the current hoodlums.

“He is a young boy who requires adult supervision,” Severus replied calmly, putting down his ingredients and placing a stasis spell on the potion, hoping he would be able to save it at a later time.

“I am an adult Severus.”

“Only by the fact that you are over the age of consent, not due to any sort of maturity on your part.” Severus was determined to stay calm, he would not let this women rile him and loose the chance of keeping Harry safe from her.

“You can’t have Harry he is my son.”

“And I am not trying to deny you that, this is a joint custody and he needs someone to be there for him all the time not just when you are bored.”

“I won’t let you take him from me, he is all I have left of James,” she snarled her first husband’s name like it was some sort of magic word that make her the winner.

Severus was well aware that the young boy he wanted to adopt was James’ son and he found he didn’t care. In some ways he disliked the fact that Harry was Lily’s son much more, he was just glad that Harry reminded him more of teenage Lily who had ben his best friend than this harridan. Harry still looked like Potter but had recently started growing his hair out and changed his glasses for contact lenses that Miss Granger had suggested.

“Then maybe you should try spending some time with him, I find he is much more like you when you were his age than his father,” he told her neutrally, it didn’t matter what she said, he would not let her upset him.

“I spend plenty of time with my son,” she told him, “And when we are not together we are writing to each other.”

“Which son exactly are we talking about Lily, do you have another one somewhere else?” Severus couldn’t help the sarcasm, “When exactly was the last time you saw him? It must have been all those letters that made him so surprised when he finally got a response from you about whether you would be attending his birthday meal or not.”

“I had already made plans, he should have told me before if he wanted me to come.”

Severus bit back the very painful curse that was on the tip of his tongue, this vain, selfish woman did not deserve to have responsibility for a pet cat never mind a growing teenage boy. “He is holding it on his birthday woman, it is not like it is an unexpected date, it has been the same for the past 14 years. I believe that some how you must have even been present at his birth!”

Severus took some deep breaths to calm himself, he would have to use his penseive later to properly admire the look of astonishment on her face.

“How dare you..”

Severus interrupted before she could get up a full head of steam, “I dare because you have been neglectful for the last time. You will cancel whatever plans you had for the day of the party and you will attend the party at Longbottom Manor. You will make some time to spend with your son this summer and you’ll take some interest in the things that he likes.”

“I do take an interest in the things my son likes,” she said indignantly.

“Name one,” Severus challenged.

“Quidditch.”

“Really?” Severus hissed and wondered if she knew anything about her son.

“Of course, all boys....well I know he does, he would always be in the stands and he is a brilliant flyer. It is just a pity that he isn’t good enough to be on a team like his father was.”

Severus growled and smiled, it was not a nice smile, “Harry loves flying, he is probably the best flyer in this entire school, the best that has been seen in years. If he wanted to be on the team I have no doubt he would be, I know that Wood approached him on more than occasion to try out for the team. And he went and watched the games because it was one of the few times he could spend time with his mother. I think Lily it is time for you to go and we will see you in a week at his party with an appropriate gift.”

Severus didn’t let her say anything more, instead with a spell expelled her from his lab and locked the door so that she couldn’t come back in. He took some deep calming breaths and turned to his potion wondering if it could be saved, he had invested a lot of time and ingredients into it so far.

He wouldn’t mention the confrontation to Harry, he refused to call what they had had a meeting and neither would he mention the potential of Lily being able to come to the party. Lily had let her son down one too many times to get his hopes up again, if she did show up then it would be great and if she didn’t then no-one had to know she had let her child down again.

XXX

Madame Longbottom had once again volunteered to hold a party for both of the boys and as per normal Severus was grateful. He had grown up with a reclusive, ill mother and an abusive Muggle father he had no idea how to organise an appropriate party for two young Lords. Madame Longbottom on the other hand seemed to thoroughly enjoy the organisation and did not mind having a hoard of teens in her home for the afternoon.

Not that there was exactly a hoard, Severus admitted looking around the small ballroom. Neither Harry nor Neville were particularly friendly with a large group of people and most of them were the same people. Thankfully while both boys were young Lords they were not trying to make a good showing to the pureblood families so only friend were invited to the party.

He could still remember being invited to Lucius’ sixteenth birthday when they had still been good friends. There had been what seemed like hundreds of people there, most of whom Lucius had never met and didn’t know. They were there because they were from high standing pureblood families and wanted it to be known that they had attended a Malfoy party.

Severus guessed that there was less than a dozen teenagers at the party along with a small assortment of adult supervision. The Weasley twins were in one corner no doubt up to no good, he would have to keep an eye on what he was eating and drinking. Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegod, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were sat in one corner talking about things he had no doubt he did not want to know about.

Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were having a heated quidditch conversation by the fire place, using a chess set to act out different moves. Finally the two birthday boys, although technically Neville’s had been the previous day, were stood at the present table shaking gifts and trying to guess what was in them. It was a game that they played every year and normally each guess got more outrageous than the last.

Madame Longbottom was holding court with Lady Zabini, Madame Weasley and Madame Bones which left him with the company of Xenophilius Lovegod and David Granger, both of whom had accompanied their daughters to the party. David was acceptable partner for conversation, very capable of holding a serious and comprehensive conversation. Xenophilius on the other hand was much like trying to talk to his daughter, incomprehensible and largely nonsense.

He thought that Luna was a good influence on his son, her attitude was just what Harry needed, he was far too serious most of the time. That did not mean that he particularly enjoyed the times when he had to hold a conversation with the girl or her father.

“Where is your wife today?” Severus asked David, while he had spoken to the man previously it was normally Jane Granger who escorted her daughter to events.

“She had an emergency call into the office, she didn’t want to go, she rather likes Harry but it couldn’t be helped,” David told them, “Will Harry’s mother be coming?”

“I don’t know, I hope so for Harry’s sake but she claims to have a prior engagement.”

“My ‘Mione told me what you did for Harry, taking him in when you didn’t have to, you did the right thing, I remember the first time he came to visit that summer after you had taken him in. He was so proud that you were keeping him, that it would be you looking after him. Sometimes there are people who just are never ready to be a mother.”

Considering he had been a spy with complete control of his body, it was even more embarrassing that he could feel his cheeks heating with a blush. “I am very proud of him, he will be a worthy heir.”

“You are adopting him?” Xenophilius asked.

“Yes, the paperwork has gone through, I will give it to him as a present and the option of a blood adoption if he wants to.”

“’Mione has told me about those, she tells me it would be as if you were really his father without removing his biological parents from his DNA.”

Severus nodded, he had an understanding of muggle science and knew that DNA was a type of code that made people the way they were. You got half of it from your mother and half from your father, he wasn’t exactly sure how his would join with theirs but knew it had something to do with Magic.

“I’m here.”

Severus turned at the voice and suppressed the grimace of distaste. He was glad that she had come but did she have to bring _them_ and be dressed like that. She looked more like she was going out for a night on the muggle town than to a 15 year olds’ birthday party at a Manor.

Her companion, an Italian born wizard, Anthony Simino, who seemed to enjoy going out and getting drunk as much as she did stood proudly by her side. The pair seemed content to spend the days doing nothing, living on what money she got from Potter Trust and his allowance.

Worse was she had also bought his even more annoying daughter, Laila. The same age as Harry, the girl looked even worse than Lily, like she should be in Knockturn alley selling herself. He had had the misfortune of meeting the viper when the three had turned up announced two days after Christmas to celebrate with them. She had tried to seduce him and when that had failed had complained to her father that he had tried to seduce her.

It had all become very messy and Harry’s magic had kicked in, forcing them from his quarters. A letter had come a few days later saying that Laila had been effected by her potion, not an apology instead an explanation. It did not mean that was in any way happy to have her presence. It took him only a quick signal to get Draco’s attention and the blonde was quickly at his side.

“Make sure all the boys and girls stay in groups, no-on is to be alone with that girl. I want you to stay with Harry, I know that Neville will be with him but the pair of them will need a little more cunning and confidence in confrontation with that harpy,” Severus said to his godson while Madame Longbottom and the other Ladies greeted Lily.

“Of course godfather,” the younger Slytherin replied and left to complete his instructions, just because he was glad that Lily was here didn’t mean that he would leave his son undefended. Harry’s confidence was improving, getting better every day but he was in no way ready to face his abuser without support, even if Harry did not recognise her as such.

Severus did not want to interfere, did not want to be a shield for Harry against his mother so stood to one side and let Draco by the support.

“I’m glad you could come mother,” Harry asked quietly as he stood in-front her, Anthony and Laila. The young teen was flanked by Neville, Draco, Hermione, Luna, the Weasley twins and Cedric, he was not on his own, his son had his friends’ support. The other guests, both adults and teens were gathering where he was stood with David and Xenophilius.

“It turned out I had my dates mixed up so I thought we could all come, I know how well you got along with Laila at Christmas.”

Harry’s smile was brittle and Severus could feel the young man’s magic starting to react before he brought it back under control. “Thank-you both for coming, Laila, Anthony I would like you to meet my friends. Neville Longbottom, it is also his birthday we are celebrating, Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegod and Cedric Diggory. Guys and girls, this is my mother Lily Evans, her companian Anthony Simino and his daughter Laila. How are you both?”

“I’m very fine Harry, you are looking particularly handsome today,” Laila purred and tried to approach Harry.

“Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Draco drawled and drew the girl’s attention to himself. Severus hid his smile, Laila had more than met her match with Draco, the blonde had been trained since his birth to be able to out smart idiots like Laila Simino. Draco led the girl away, Blaise quickly appearing to make sure that his friend would stay safe.

Severus turned his attention back to the confrontation between mother and son, noting the gleaming smug look in Anthony’s eye. The italian wizard was watching his daughter where she was with Draco and Blaise, Severus did not like the look in the man’s eye.

He turned to Xenophilius, “Could you chaperone Draco, Blaise and Laila?” Severus asked quietly. The other wizard gave him knowing look, nodded and quietly made his way over to where the trio were stood talking.

“I got you a present darling, you must open it now,” Lily shrilled and pushed a bright red wrapped at Harry. Tradition stated that all presents would be opened in private with only the family present so that gifts could be properly admired by the person it was for. Harry would have to send out a personal thank-you note for all the gifts and it was very rude to demand that someone open their gift then and there.

Harry looked over at him in confusion, Severus just nodded, letting his son know it would be okay to open the gift. The raven haired boy nodded and slowly unwrapped the misshapen present.

Severus recognised them straight away and wondered if she had listened at all when they had been talking the previous week or if as normal she had only heard what she wanted to hear.

“Thank-you Mother,” Harry said politely but Severus knew that the young boy had no idea what they were.

“They’re Quidditch gloves darling so that when you join the team you’ll already have some.”

“I don’t play Quidditch mother,” Harry said bluntly.

“At the moment darling, Severus told me that you’re a fantastic player, you can join the team just like your father did. He would have wanted you to be on the team.”

“I have never played Quidditch and I don’t have any plans to play it. It is a violent game that I have never enjoyed watching, I go because my friends play and I want to support them. I am not a fantastic player because I have never played.”

“I have seen you fly,” Lily protested, “And Severus said you were an excellent flyer.”

“There is a difference between flying and Quidditch,” Harry snarled. Severus noticed Harry’s friends coming closer to the boy, surrounding him, touching him, supporting him.

“Your father was the team captain, you should play for his sake.”

“I’m not my father, I am not James Potter, I’m Harry, I’ll never be James and I see no reason why I would ever want to be. From all accounts at my age he was a bully, cruel to those he didn’t understand.”

“You shouldn’t listen to Severus darling, he never liked your father, he is exaggerating.”

Severus could feel his own magic reacting to her words, how dare she say something so untruthful and condemning. It was only Madame Weasley’s hand on his arm that stopped him from showing Lily and her companions the door with a rather painful curse. “Do not let her win, trust your son.”

“Severus has never said a bad thing about about my father although by all rights I am sure he should have. He hasn’t told me about any of cruel and dangerous pranks that my father and his friends played on him. It was you and it was uncle Siri and Uncle Remi who told me what my father was really like.”

“Ungrateful the pair of them, without your father they would have been nothing, an abandoned Black and penniless Werewolf instead your father made them something great. In return they lie to his son about him.”

Severus could see Harry taking breaths, see Longbottom touching Harry’s shoulder and almost see the way the Longbottom was pulling away the excess Magic that Harry was generating. He wondered if either boy even knew that they were doing it or that it was a very rare skill.

“I am glad you came mother but I think you should leave, you are being rude about people I care for and your behaviour is not acceptable.” Severus had never been more proud of Harry than he was at that moment.

“I told you we shouldn’t have come, he’s just an ungrateful brat,” Anthony snarled, “Our time would have been much better spent at the club, I had a match arranged. You weren’t even going to come until yesterday, I’m just glad we didn’t waste any money on the gift. I told you keeping those gloves from my brother would be a good idea.”

Madame Weasley did not stop him this time and the idiot wouldn’t even notice the curse until later at a much more annoying time. The little speech had definitely not raised Severus’ opinion of the man, if anything it had dropped lower. Severus hadn’t even been aware that his opinion of the man could get any worse!

“I definitely think that you should be leaving mother and you should be taking Anthony and his daughter with you. I know that I do not wish for them to be present at my birthday party, how about you Neville?”

Severus looked at the Longbottom boy who was glaring at Lily and her companion like they were the Lestranges.

“I have to agree with Harry, Mrs Evans, I do not think that you or your companions should be here. Like Harry said you have been very rude and as Lord of the Manor I would like you to leave.”

“You a Lord, I don’t think so, maybe Lord of the Losers but nothing else, barely even worth the magic you do manage to control.”

The breaking of the glasses on the table was the idiot’s only warning before he was flying through the door and out of the manor. Severus winced at the rather large hole in the ancient oak doors, caring more about the damage caused to the ancient manor than the idiot. He wondered if it had all been Longbottom’s magic or if not only was he able to syphon off Harry’s excess magic but also use it.

“As my grandson has so elegantly stated and shown, I think you should leave Lily Evans and take that Harlot with you. I would be quick about it too, who knows what the wards will do to your companion if you don’t save him.”

“Laila, let’s go,” Lily shouted.

“Coming, where is my father?” Laila demanded as she strutted to where Lily was stood while Draco and Blaise joined the group that was now gathered around Longbottom.

“He had an issue with the wards, must be something he is wearing,” Lily told the girl dismissively before turning back to Harry, “Harry I’ll see you soon.”

“I won’t hold my breath,” was Harry’s quiet reply, Severus didn’t think Lily could have heard him as she had nothing to say in return.

Then the pair were gone strutting off like they were important, leaving him and the other adults to deal with the mess. Severus immediately made his way to his son’s side and gathered Harry into a hug, who thankfully returned it.

“Thank-you for making her come.”

Severus couldn’t hear the words that well as they were being mumbled into his robes but he got the idea. He looked at his upset teen to Longbottom who was still vibrating with anger and magic and the rest of the guests who all just looked disgusted with the display the had watched.

“At the time it seemed like a good idea.”

“It was with the best of intentions Severus. Neville I am so proud of you, can you feel the wards now?” Madame Longbottom said as she joined the group, pulling her confused grandson into a loose hug.

“I can feel them gran, I was just so angry with him, I didn’t mean to chuck him out,” Longbottom was apologetic.

“You may be abysmal at potions Longbottom but most people are, you have your strengths and you will make a fine Lord. You have nothing to be sorry about and every right to evict such an odious man from your manor although I suspect that the actual eviction happened because you were syphoning some of Harry’s magic away,” Severus told the young Lord, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his son.

The young Lord looked shocked, “I was doing what?”

“When Harry got upset you started syphoning away some of his extra magic and into the ground, I presume into the manor wards,” Severus told the shocked boy.

“Oh Merlin Harry, I didn’t mean to steal your magic,” Longbottom whimpered, pulling himself out of his grandmother’s arms to fall in shock, and looking like he was about it collapse.

Harry turned, not moving away from Severus but turning enough until he could pull Longbottom into a hug, “You did nothing wrong Neville.”

“But I stole your magic, what if i did it to someone else, stealing magic can kill people,” Longbottom whined and sounded like he was going to hyperventilate.

“I said Syphon Mr Longbottom not steal, all you did was safely syphon away the excess magic that Harry started to produce as he got angry. It is a very rare skill that is rarely seen these days, the fact that you could syphon Harry’s magic without damage indicates that your own magic levels must be at a similar level to Harry’s,”

The young Lord looked up and met his eyes, “Do you mean that Professor?”

“Mr Longbottom, I may not like many people but I have never shied away from telling the truth.”

Longbottom gave him a nod and then stepped out of Harry’s arms, straightening his clothes as he took a deep breath, “Thank-you Professor.”

The boy’s grandmother gathered him back into her arms, pulling him close, “I am very proud of you Neville, you handled that just as a Lord should have. We will visit the Goblins in the morning to ask about a tutor, I know that it is a skill that is used in curse breaking.”

Longbottom looked astounded, “Do you mean it Gran?” He asked nervously, “Do you really think that the Goblin’s will help?”

“Of course they will Neville, you are the next Lord Longbottom, a valued customer,” she assured her grandson.

“And even if they don’t, the twin’s brother Bill works for the bank, I am sure he will be able to send us in the right direction,” Harry said bluntly.

“Us?” Longbottom queried.

Harry nodded, “Us, it was my magic that you syphoned so it would make sense if I was there to begin with, just so that they can see you doing it.”

Longbottom nodded again and looked down shyly, “That would be great, Harry.”

“You are my best friend Neville, I would do anything for you.”

Longbottom looked like he was gong to tear up before he through himself at Harry and the pair hugged each other tight. When they both stepped back, they were smiling happily at each other and Severus knew that it was time.

“I know that Lily has already broken the tradition of gift giving and I wish to break it again. I would like all of you to be present and be witness for this gift,” Severus told the assortment of people.

“Of course Severus,” Madame Longbottom said with a firm nod of her head, did she know what was in the papers? In the end if didn’t matter if she knew, what was important was that Harry knew.

The papers weren’t wrapped instead they were bound by the red ribbon that the ministry official had bound them in. Harry looked very confused but obediently unwrapped the papers and started to read through them. Harry said nothing as he read the papers then suddenly Severus found himself struggling to stay upright as a teenage body hit him at force.

Those wiry arms were strong and Severus found himself struggling for breath after a few seconds. It took David’s help but eventually he managed to peel Harry from him and meet those green eyes.

“I take it you are happy about this,” he teased his son.

“It’s the best present ever.... dad.” The young tested the last word, like he wasn’t sure it was allowed.

Severus swallowed and pulled Harry close again, “You can call me dad or father, or even just Severus until you are comfortable.”

“Dad, I like dad,” was muttered into his chest.

“So do I, now are you going to sign it, make it official and let your friends be witnesses.”

“Do you have a Quill?”

XXX

Severus patted his copy of the papers in his pocket as he once again watched his son, the young man was surrounded by his friends as they congratulated him. As soon as Harry had signed the papers and supplied the blood required the papers had duplicated so that they both had a copy. He also knew that because he and Lily were no longer married she would receive a copy of the notification.

“You did the right thing Severus Snape, I am very proud of you.”

For a woman of her age Madame Longbottom could sneak up on people well, only years of training stopped him from jumping in surprise. “Madame?”

“Lily Potter and James Potter were in the same year as my Frank, I knew James’ parents well. I know that at school he could be cruel but he grew up, he became an adult to take care of his son. Before his death we saw all three of them often, had parties for the boys just like these, they were best friends Neville and Harry.” Severus wondered when she was going to get to the point but had more respect for his elders than to interrupt the older woman.

“Then James died and we didn’t see Lily and Harry for nearly three years, it was not a good three years. James death seemed to affected Lily in a way that seemed unusual, she had became what you just saw and young Harry suffered for it. There was nothing we could do, I tried to help but Lily was set in her ways.

“We all saw that while you might not have had the best motivation you did look after Harry’s needs more than Lily could. And when the time came Severus you stood up and you did the right thing, you kept that boy and you kept him safe. Albus wasn’t the only one who was on your side, the ministry talked to Lord Malfoy, Molly, Minerva and even Neville before they gave you those papers.”

Severus clenched his hands at the bitter feeling that they didn’t trust him, was it because he had been Slytherin? The fact that his father had been a muggle?

“They do the same during all adoption processes Severus, the ministry want to make sure that the young witch or wizard will be safe. It was nothing personal against you, but what I want you to remember is that no-one said a bad thing against you. Every single person that they spoke to said the same thing: it is a good thing for you to formally adopt Harry.”

Severus took a deep breath and gave her a small nod, “You really think that?”

“Yes I do, just look at that young man out there with his friends, listen to him, think of what he did when she came. Twelve months ago he would have never stood up to her, even six months ago but today he did. You are a good father Severus Snape and the pair of you deserve each other.”

Severus nodded, “Thank-you.”

XXX

Severus looked down at his son with a smile as he tucked the teenager in, he knew Harry was getting too old to be tucked in by his dad but until Harry asked him to stop he was going to carry on.

“Did you have a good day?”

“It was brilliant dad. I am glad that you made her come but why did she have to bring them?”

“I don’t know Harry, I don’t know, there is no reason I can give you other than she is a selfish woman. Are you really happy with the adoption?”

“Yeah dad, it’s the best present, when can we do the blood adoption process.”

Severus smiled down at his son, “Soon son, very soon.”

“Night dad.”

Severus kissed his son’s forehead, “Goodnight Harry.”

He turned the light off as he left, smiling as his son knocked on his small nightlight. It had been the first charms project that he had helped Harry to complete and he knew that Harry used it most nights. The Potion’s Master poured himself a drink and sat in his seat by the fire, sipping it slowly as he thought about how the day had turned out.

He was now legally a parent of Harry James Potter-Snape and he couldn’t be any happier!


End file.
